


阴阳花

by RedDustSpider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chinese Character, Chinese Language, How Do I Tag, How Do You Chinese Again?, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Not MXTX, OC Story, Originally made by me, Other, Similar Story Types, Similar to MXTX, Why Did I Write This?, Ying-Yang bullcrap right there
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDustSpider/pseuds/RedDustSpider
Summary: 呃呵呵呵，墨香铜臭是我的idol。这里学着她，不介意吧……ahem。阳气使人强壮，阴气能将伤口快速愈合，而会用这两气的人便是今世的神人。今世的神人出现了。他是…… 一个十九岁的孤儿？？他的身边有鬼！！一波未平一波又起，错综复杂的一切，实在难以解开。
Relationships: Lan Ren and Shi Ziting, Lin Xia and Cai Ru, Shi Ming and Fang Yuan
Kudos: 2





	1. 凋谢

**Author's Note:**

> This is not MDZS, nor TGCF, nor SVSSS!!! I know they are similar, they are Chinese, but P L E A S E.  
> Because I know I'm worse than MXTX. P l s she's god and I can't Chinese.  
> 真的，救救我吧呜呜呜……  
> 首先说一句：这里真心话，中文不好，不擅长表达，请多多原谅。

施青翼曾经想过： _如果我父母并没有离开我，他们会不会喜欢我？_ 天知道父母为什么要离开他的身边。现在，只有他一人活着，后边还要跟个自称是“你母亲托付我保护你”的鬼…… 自己打心里难受。

 _为什么他们要离开我？  
_ _我做错了什么吗？_

虽然方银林已经跟他讲过好几遍“父母的选择不是你的错”，但是施明难免还是这么想了。

树林生机盎然，鸟儿窃窃私语、树木在一阵微微暖风的抚摸下“沙沙”作响。这里从来没有安静下来的意思。

“方原，你知道我的母亲吗？”一脸茫然的小孩露出了若有所思的神情，秀发微微颤动，眼神不由得露出一丝悲哀。紫衣在身，一条紫红色的头绳将头发高高缠起，步伐丝毫没有慢下来的意思。

“认识。”肯定的答复从身后的一个弱小的身体里发出，坚定不移。青衣一件，银光时不时在阳光下闪烁。他注意到了青翼脸上的茫然，立刻便知道他在想什么。“嗨，不是跟你说了吗？你父母的选择不是你的错—”

“我知道，我知道！”那小儿不耐烦地答道，“我母亲……她到底是个怎样的人？”

 _哎呀，差点忘了，他不记得那件事。_ 方原心想，嘴上却答道：“你母亲是世上最善良、最慷慨、最爱你的人。”

“爱我？开玩笑！如果母亲爱我，为什么要抛弃我走了呢？”

听到这里，方原忍不住叹了一口气：“跟你讲了，这是她的选择；换句话说，她觉得这条选择是为你的幸福着想的。”

“我的—”青翼刚想说话，银林却插嘴道：“‘我的幸福？！母亲连我的想法都没考虑过，还为我的幸福？’是你想说的吧？”

青翼被这句话给怔住了，没有继续说下去。

见青翼沉默不语，银林笑了：“我猜也是。像你这样的人，也只有这样的想法了。”

“什—什么是像我这样的人啊！”

“别提了，来来，跟我走。”

不知什么时候，方原已经走到了施明的前面，小手抓住施明的小手，沿着林间小路走进森林的更深处。

小路穿行在树林间，时而陡峭，时而平坦。树叶遮挡住了一大部分的阳光，阳光只能靠叶子的缝隙间照射到地面上，使这里凉丝丝的。冬天的寒意还没有完全退出，而春天的暖意已经到来，宣布她的存在。生命在萌芽，一切在苏醒，而也有生命在这里凋零。秋天的叶子掉到地上，腐烂，变成泥土，便作为补给，重新还给了树木。生命是一个无法阻止的循环，无论如何，都会回到起点，重头再来。至少，对于花花草草树木而言，就是如此。如果一个人问他们有没有对自己的花的凋谢感到悲哀，他们永远沉默不语。他们无法表达自己的感情，也没有必要表达感情，因为他们活得很好，不需要人们那份瞎操心。

而人不一样。人们有感情，能表达出他们的感情，能思考和感受这些情感，所以她们与花草树木不同。有些思想家不想让自己的人生变成一条无聊呆板的循环、不想让别人的人生历尽坎坷、过上不容易的日子，便想尽办法打破这个循环，以思想的传承和精神的寄托来试图打破循环；有的成功了，而有的失败了。

所以，打破循环，是有些人的梦想，但是，真正打破循环的人屈指可数，甚至可以说，没有。  
而要打破循环，穿透命运，便是掌控阳气和阴气。

人体内部有阴气和阳气来保持身体平衡。阳气可以维护精神，强健体质，有助于防御疾病；阴气可以修复身体受到的伤，起到修复作用。这是一个普通人可以做到的。普通人的仇恨或死时有什么不甘心的愿望会变成一种非人的东西：鬼。鬼是由阴气所生，天生怕阳气的存在，但经受过训练的鬼可以用阴气客服阳气，自行修复。

但是，如果你可以掌控阴气或阳气，你可以做到普通人做不到的事。

阳气的掌控会使人有着强悍的力量，速度、力气、灵活性大大提升。  
而阴气的掌控可以使人创造事物。凡是阴气的掌控者便是法师，可以施展法术。但是，他们也可以创造出属于他们的鬼。

然而，因为人体的平衡，人不能只依赖于一种气，否则后果不堪设想：  
阳气过于旺盛，肉体蒸发，只会剩下一堆白骨。  
阴气过多，身体逐渐被阴气反噬，连尸体都见不着。

可见大家都想当个普通人，至少还可以活着。

但是，这个世界上总有那些人愿意接受丢掉性命的代价。  
阳气掌控者，旦日派。  
阴气掌控者，晚月派。

两派的实力势不两立，征战不休。

没有人知道，在生命的凋零之际，新的花苞即将绽放。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你不清楚发生了什么事，下篇见 ^_^


	2. 山寺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次说明：我的表达能力不好，如果有建议请求comments。谢谢！  
> I don't mind English either. JUST COMMENT if you think it's good or not and what should I improve on.  
> Of course, if you're begging translation, there is NO WAY I am going to translate more than 1000 characters without dying. Thanks.

穿过蜿蜒曲折，宛如蛇行的林间山路，到达了半山腰，眼前豁然开朗。在两个孩子的眼前坐着一座山寺，阴气从中渗出，令人毛骨悚然。青翼不由得打了一个哆嗦，而银林不然；毕竟，这里是他居住的地方，阴气可以共他享用。在山寺周围忽有石凸起，青苔覆盖在石上，在不远处能隐约听见'哗啦啦'的水声。沿声走向山寺右侧，便可以看见一个泉眼，涌出来一注泉水。这里寂静无比，宛如世外桃源似的仙境，又宛如凄凉孤寂的囚房。山寺是用木头制成的，不知为什么，木头在这比较潮湿的地方并没有腐烂，可见它不是一座一般的山寺。阴气保护着木头的质量不被外界的时间所腐化，而正是这里的阴气招来了银林。

“你、你要把我带到那、那山寺里？？”青翼的声音不禁颤了一下，他的话回荡在山寺周围。

“怎么，怕了？这里是我住的地方。”

“我要跟一个鬼住？？”

“你想露宿街头，被别人抓去，碎尸万端？”

“啊……嗯。”

“所以，跟我来。告诉你，这里看着很惨，实际上……也是挺惨的。”

“哈？！”

“别管这么多，跟我走就是了。”银林笑道，拉着青翼的小手便进了山寺。

“诶诶，我说你还没告诉我我会被追杀的原因呢！”还没等青翼发问，他就感觉自己被牵着的手一下子被拽进了山寺，立刻闹了起来。是正常人都会这样；有谁会自行进入一座阴气四散的山寺呢？可惜，青翼遇上了银林，而银林是个鬼。青翼只能怨他的命了。

其实，进入山寺的那一刻，阴气少了许多，似乎寺内比寺外更暖和些。方原打一响指，只见寺中的灯火一瞬间被点燃，本来黑暗的室内突然变得明亮。虽然正值中午，但这里丝毫没有强光照射，可见阴气甚多。这里的装饰很简单：一灶、两铺床、一锅两盆、两双筷子和勺子，外加上三间小窗，下面还有几间小橱。寺庙的简单装饰虽然简单，但是精致。

只是山寺显得略微空阔。

 _如果银林一人住这里……是不是太孤独了？_ 青翼想着。

这里，就像是一间孤独的囚牢，没有人敢进去，也没有人会进去，只有他居住在这里，敢居住在这里。

_你到底承受了多少压抑的寂寞？_

“是不是觉得特别冷清？”方原突然说话了。这时，施明才察觉到自己一直沉默不语。

“啊，嗯……”

“可是现在不一样了。”

“为什么？”

“因为有你在啊。”他笑道，“这里本来一直是我的世界，现在不同。有你在，这里就不止我一个人了。”

“哈，是么……”青翼敷衍地回答道，心事重重。

“好啦，呃，中午到来，要吃饭吗？”

听方原这么一说，施明还真感觉到饥饿感的来临，他被心中的思绪所打乱，完全没有感觉到自己饿了。

“啊……可以吗？”

“当然，反正从此以后我们都在一起。”银林顺手拉开一间小橱，拿出了一个土豆，笑吟吟地走出了山寺。

这便是一切的开端。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然之间，你们觉不觉得这二位有那味儿了？？？


End file.
